Sobreviviendo en freddys
by Zackingh123
Summary: Zackingh es un chico que consigue un trabajo en su pizzeria favorita pero luego ve que nada es como lo recuerda
1. La primera noche

Capitulo 1 :La primera noche

Zackingh era un chico normal y tranquilo que estaba buscando un trabajo [N/A Zackingh tiene 18] para ganar algo de dinero y vio en el diario.  
>Un puesto de guardia nocturno en el restaurant: Freddy Fazbear Pizza, el cual era su lugar favorito de menor asi que enseguida llamo al trabajo.<br>(llamada)  
>Fazbear:Hola,que quiere<p>

Zackingh:Llamo por el puesto de guardia nocturno

Fazbear:Ok...¿que edad tiene?

Zackingh:Tengo 18 años

Fazbear:Ok,aceptado

Zackingh:¿asi tan facil?

Fazbear:Si,reportese mañana a las 00:00hrs

Zackingh:Ok,adios  
>(Cuelga)<br>Zackingh emocionado se va a dormir temprano para tener energias para mañana,pero no sabia lo que le esperaba

-PIZZA IS LOVE-PIZZA IS LIFE-  
>Al dia siguiente Zackingh seguia emocionado solo que fingia no estarlo,asi hasta llegar las 11:00 pm que se fue a su trabajo y se encontro con el dueño<p>

Fazbear:Hola Zackingh llegas temprano

Zackingh:Si,hola esque no podia esperar

Fazbear:Ok pero antes toma esto (le pasa una grabadora) te servira

Zackingh:Gracias,*susurrando*para que sera

Fazbear:Adios (se va)  
>(Zackingh entra en la oficina y prende la grabadora)<p>

?:Hola,si estas oyendo esto esque conseguiste un mal trabajo de verano,bueno esto tiene que ser breve asi que te recomiendo ir mirando las camaras mientras hablo  
>los animatronicos son dejados en modo de libertad en la noche asi que se pueden mover libremente y tambien si no llevas traje te van a poner uno lleno de vigas<br>asi que procura que no entren a la oficina se que te parecera raro pero no te preocupes mañana te seguire hablando adios.

Zackingh:Ok,eso fue raro pero mejor le hago caso

Zackingh:(revisando las camaras) y Bonnie  
>(Enciende la luz)<br>Zackingh:WDF,que hace aca mejor cierro (cierra la puerta)

Zackingh:Que hora es,*ve su celular*a las 5 am

Zackingh:Mejor que abra...,*se va la luz*

Zackingh:Que mierd...

Freddy:Hola,cual es tu nombre

Zackingh:*asustado*m...mi nombre es Zackingh

Freddy:Ok Zackingh como es tu primera noche no te mataremos pero no tendras la misma suerte desp...  
>Ping Ping Ping Yay<p>

Freddy regresa a su lugar y llega fazbear

Fazbear:Hola como fue tu primera noch...

Zackingh:Usted es un puto loco renuncio

Fazbear:No creo que quiera una cadena perpetua

Zackingh:Hijo de puta

Fazbear:Tienes que superar las 6 noches y te puedes ir

Zackingh:Agh,mierda ok

Fazbear:Asi me gusta mañana ven a la misma hora

Zackingh:Ok

*mientras tanto en la pizzeria*

Chika:No puedo creer que lo dejaras vivir

Freddy:Era su primera noche

Foxy:Y ami que me importa

Bonnie:Ya calmense,como dijo freddy mañana lo mataremos


	2. La segunda noche

Capitulo 2:La segunda noche  
>Zackingh no podia olvidar lo que paso unos robots por asi decirrse lo intentaron matar el no podia aguantar el miedo incluso penso en matarse pero no<br>el debia resistir el iba a pasar las 6 noches,pero si queria hacer eso tenia que ir preparado asi que tomo su bate y se fue al trabajo pero esta vez no se encontro con el dueño.  
>Zackingh antes de que empesaran a moverse los trato de botar pero era inutil miro su reloj y vio que eran las 1 am asi que se escondio debajo de una mesa.<p>

Freddy:Vamos Bonnie te otorgo el honor de matar al guardia

Bonnie:Gracias Freddy

Chika:y que hay de mi no era el que se lo encuentra se lo queda?

Freddy:Esta bien vallan

Zackingh logro escuchar todo penso ``como son tan sadicos`` y logro escucharlos moverse el sabia que lo iban a encontrar,que iban a nota que no estaba en la oficina pero se quedo ahi

Bonnie:*Gritando*no esta en la oficina

Chika:Es verdad,buscalo

Bonnie:Porque yo,vamos los dos

Foxy:Yo busco en Pirate cove

Zackingh logro escuchar a Chika entrar al lugar en el que estaba pero se le quedo el bate en la oficina no sabia que hacer hasta que penso ``mejor espero que se vaya y corro para alla`` y eso hizo  
>apenas se fue chika corrio a la oficina vio como Chika lo seguia pero no le importaba el tenia que llegar estaba tan erca pero...<br>Pum  
>choco contra Bonnie miro su reloj las 5 am Bonnie lo estaba mirando.<p>

Bonnie:Miren a quien encontre

Zackingh:Mierda

Bonnie se lo estaba llevando,Zackingh sabia que su vida acabaria miro su reloj 5:57 am.

Zackingh:vamos tiempo no me falles

Bonnie estubo apunto de ponerlo en el traje pero de pronto

Ping Ping Ping Yay

A Bonnie le salieron algunas chispas dijo algo pero no se entendio y volvio a su lugar

Zackingh:Por poco

Fazbear:Hola sigues vivo?

Zackingh:Si,desgraciado yo voy a completar las 6 noches y cuando lo haga lo matare


	3. La tercera noche y un herido

Capitulo 3:la tercera noche

Zackingh al ver que su plan de llevar un bate no funciono pero igual teniaque ir preparado fue con un casco y un traje futbol americano

el agradecio que no lo tiraron a la basura asi que ya eran las 11:30 y se fue,esta ves intento tirar a bonnie y lo logro.

Alcanzo a llegar a la oficina pero el sabia que se iba a quedar sin energia asi que penso ``mejor corro cuando entren`` en el primer lugar que miro fue el show stage

el segundo fue el pirate cove y vio que foxy no estaba asi que cerro la puerta derecha y escucho un golpe.

Zackingh:Toma eso Maldito

Foxy:Te mataremos

Zackingh estaba tan confiado hasta que de repente.

Bruum *las luces se apagan*

Zackingh:Encerio ahora

*suena la musica de freddy*

Zackingh empieza a correr mientras freddy lo persigue,Zackingh ve a foxy tratando de atacerlo pero lo esquiba y se cubre al tener el traje

Zackingh:*mirando su reloj*5:30 vamos

Zackingh:Donde estan...

Pum

Un golpe por la espalda le llego el cual le fracturo la pierna,freddy estaba cerca de darle el golpe final pero...

Ping Ping Ping Yay

A Freddy denuevo le salieron chispas pero esta vez no paro,estubo cerca de tocarlo pero al final volvio a su puesto.

Zackingh vio a Chika y Bonnie volver a su lugar pero a Foxy no lo vio volver Zackingh lo busco por todos lados pero no lo encontro,en un momento se distrajo y

Foxy lo ataca por la espalda saliendole algunas chispas y le hace un tejo enorme en el brazo a Zackingh el cual no paro de sangrar.

y Foxy estubo apunto de hacerle otro pero volvio a su lugar

Fazbear:Zackingh,estas ahi

Zackingh:*lo empuja*muevete

Zackingh se estaba desangrando el sabia que iba a morir si no lo trataba rapido asi que trato de vendarse la herida y llego al hospital

y cayo en coma por el desangre

Al dia siguiente

Zackingh:Que paso

Enfermera:Cayo en coma

Zackingh:Demonios

Enfermera:tome le llego esa nota

Zackingh:Gracias *empieza a leer la nota*

Hola Zackingh.

Vimos que cayo en coma asi que otro guardia de seguridad tomara el puesto por usted

El guardia se llama Pedro el va a hacer esta noche por ti.

Adios,Fazbear

Zackingh:espero que lo logre.


	4. la historia de Pedro

Capitulo 4:La historia de Pedro

[N/A Este va a ser el primer capitulo donde voy a usar la ´´moneda de la fortuna´´ que decide si vive o muere Cara:Vive Sello:Muere]

Resultados:

Cara

Cara

Cara

Sello

Aqui empieza

Pedro era un chico de una familia de clase alta tenia de todo hasta que cayo en la pobresa por una estafa a su padre,asi que busco trabajo y vio en el diario un puesto de guardia nocturno

y solo tenia que estar una noche asi que llamo y consiguio el puesto fue a las 11:00 y no le hiso caso a la grabadora ese error casi le cuesta la vida.

Pedro:Ja,una grabadora,basura *la lanza*

Pedro:De todas maneras si solo cierro las puertas estoy bien

Pedro siguio asi hasta las 4:00 am y se quedo sin energia,el sabia lo que significaba lo unico que podia decir era.

Pedro:Mierda

Pedro empezo a correr mientras nadie lo veia y se escondio en un mueble de la cocina

Pedro:*asusta*m...mi relog,Mierda las 5:00

Pedro se quedo ahi hasta las 5:30 cuando freddy lo encontro y se lo llevo en el hombro para asesinarlo estubieron apunto de llegar pero ´´la moneda de la fortuna a surtido efecto´´

Pedro encontro un cable y lo mordio eso hizo que freddy soltara un grito y aventara a Pedro contra la muralla Freddy estubo cerca de rebentarle la cabeza pero

Ping Ping Ping Yay

Pedro:agh

Fazbear:haci que has sobrevivido,bueno ya que el guardia no se ha mejorado tendras que hacer la siguient...

Zackingh:NO,PUTO

Fazbear:Bueno Pedro te salvaste por que el volvio asi que largate

Pedro:Gracias Zackingh cierto,te debo una

Zackingh:No te Preocupes.

Fin del capitulo ahora un saludo a Shinobi Nehory por ser el primer comentario positivo de mi historia :D

en un futuro para los extranjeros (por no decir gringos) subie los capitulos en ingles Yeyyy okno van a se capitulos al dia segun mi estado de animo adios


	5. La quinta noche:la mas tranquila

Capitulo 5:La quinta noche

Zackingh no sabia lo que le esperaba ya que no fue la noche anterior pensaba que iba a ser muy dificil pero cuando llego vio a los animatronicos

con trajes de navidad.

Zackingh:Ja,ya no das tanto miedo eh

Zackingh:donde estara foxy

Zackingh va a pirate cove y ve a foxy y su cueva totalmente decorada para navidad ya no era lo mismo hasta que vio la hora,

Zackingh:Mierda las 12:00

[N/A ahora en adelante voy a cambiar la forma de narrar a primera persona]

Zackingh:debi haberme hido rapidamene a la oficina pero nooo me tuve que quedar burlandome,ahora en donde me escondo

ya se mejor me escondo en las cajas de àca que suerte que no limpiaron

Mientras tanto en la oficina

Bonnie:como se logra esconder

Foxy:la ultima vez lo vi en show stage

Bonnie:ok,yo busco ahi,Foxy tu busca en tu asqueroza cueva

Mientras tanto Zackingh

Zackingh:*en voz baja* Que hora sera agh las 4:00 am

Zackingh:Almenos esta noche no e tenido problem...

Zackingh:Demonios Foxy vino

Foxy:haber en las cajas

Zackingh:Mier

Sabia que me hiban a encontrar sino me movia asi que trate de moverme en el mas grande silencio posible pero...

Foxy:miren a este Grumete que trata de escapar

eran las 4:00 am empeze a correr con todas mis fuerzas esta ves alcanze a llegar cerre las puertas y logre llegar a las 6 am

Zackingh:Por poco

Fazbear:*furiozo*Como sigues vivo

Zackingh:Magia,amigo mio

Fin del penultimo o antepenultimo capitulo


	6. la sexta noche y golden Freddy

Capitulo 6:Golden Freddy

Este dia yo actue normal hasta que un tipo de la nada me dijo asi que trabajas en esa pizzeria embrujada eh,llevame

y yo le dije que no pero el insistio e insistio asi que sabia que no pararia de insistir,asi que le dije ok pero si terminas mal no es mi culpa

yo sabia que el iba a morir si no ibamos preparados asi que lleve la escopeta de mi abuelo y nos fuimos

el primero en irse fue foxy asi que cerre la puerta derecha se empezaron a escuchar los golpes

Manuel:Zackingh,que suena asi

Zackingh:Es foxy siempre ase eso

los golpes sesaron yo empeze a revizar las camaras pero derepente...

PRUM

se rompe la puerta y entra un freddy pero color dorado

Golden:Cerrar la puerta en la cara es de mala educacion

Manuel y Zackingh:Correeeee

empezamos a correr los demas animatronicos nos vieron correr y gritar y dijeron

Bonnie:De que corren ni hemos llegado hacia alla

Golden:Hola Bonnie,Freddy y los demas cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Freddy:Golden,los viejos se deben quedar en el sotano *Empiezan a peliar*

Manuel:Zackingh y la escopeta?

Zackingh:no vez la tengo aca...

Zackingh:Donde deje mi escopeta

Zackingh:!donde esta mi ESCOPETA¡

Manuel:Creo que la dejaste en la oficina

Zackingh:Estamos perdidos

Manuel:amenos quee...*gritando* Oigan ustedes pedasos de hojalata,Zackingh muevete, *Gritaando*no me ven aca estoy

no hiba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad asi que corri como una gazela y llegue a la oficina desde la tableta vi a manuel correr para aca

haciendome señas,Manuel logro llegar pero golden lo agarra y le arranca un brazo y lo lanza contra la pared yo no sabia que hacer hasta que vi mi relog

5:59 am vamos

Ping Ping Ping Yay

Pero golden no se detuvo

Golden:yo no soy como ellos

Zackingh:Mierda

solo vi una posible salida,la escopeta asi que la tome y

POOM

Le hice caer el brazo a golden asi soltando a Manuel

POOM

Headshot,le logre sacar el casco pero su esqueleto de animatronico seguia ahi asi que le di un ultimo disparo

POOM

Parece que lo mate,mierda llego Fazbear

Fazbear:has completado tu sexta noche bla bla bla...PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUI

Zackingh:Gracias a usted mi amigo termino mal y muchos guardias tambien,yo le dije que lo mataria asi que

Fazbear:No no no Espera,detente

Zackingh:ya no

POOM

un tiro en el estomago me dio asco ver a Fazbear morir pero se lo merecia,escondi la escopeta y llame a los policias.

Cuando llegaron les dije que habian entrado a robar a la tienda y habian matado a Fazbear,se lo creyeron y tambien les dije

lo de los asesinatos de los guardias y ellos demolieron el lugar y su hijo se hiso dueño.

Aqui acaba la serie de sobreviviendo en freddys obviamente hare una secuela pero va a haber una segunda prota,Les parece buena idea

Si les gusto la serie digansela a sus amigos y compartanla

Adios


End file.
